Change
by elizabethnbrown95
Summary: Callie had been sleep walking through her life, in a loveless marriage. That was until a certain blonde walked into her life and changed everything she once knew about herself.


**Chapter 1**

 **Authors Note: anything italicized is in the past**

5 in the morning, but it felt much earlier. Callie hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Another fight, everything felt like it was out of her control. She got married, in a whim. Did she love George? Maybe, but Callie was never actually sure. It had been so long since someone truly cared about her the way George did, or at least she thought he did.

The fight, like usual, was about the fact George cheated. They fought, but neither was hurt by it. Honestly, Callie didn't really mind, which should tell her everything she needs to know. But she wasn't willing to accept it. Since she was a kid, it has been enforced into her brain that divorce was never an option. George has similar beliefs, so both just stayed in a loveless marriage.

 _The previous night_

" _It meant nothing", George screamed, pounding his fist on his leg. Neither had ever been this angry before, things were being said that couldn't be taken back._

" _Oh, come on, George. You don't sleep with someone while you are married, and it mean nothing", Callie screamed back, sarcasm laced in her voice. When did they stop loving each other? Did they ever love each other?_

 _George sat on the edge of the bed, "I can't keep doing this with you. One second, you completely forgive me. The next, you are trying to throw me out. I can't keep playing these games. You either forgive me or you don't."_

 _Callie sat down next to him, she was just as drained. They fought, because those were the only emotions that were left. Neither truly understood what they were fighting about, the cheating had long sense been forgiven._

" _Do you love me", Callie asked, she knew the answer._

 _George looked down at his hands, "I don't know."_

 _Callie grew aggravated, she wanted him to say what they both already knew._

" _Do you love Izzie?"_

 _The question hung in the air, did Callie care if George loved Izzie? No, she didn't. But for some reason, she didn't want to hear that he does. Because what Callie wanted, more than anything, was to be loved by someone._

" _Callie", George said softly, "I don't want to answer that."_

 _Callie looked down, "you already did."_

Callie got ready as fast as she could, she was already late for work. George was gone already, but he normally always was. This is because, George is an intern. They hadn't talked about their argument yet, they probably wouldn't. This is what happened most nights, when they were alone together. Callie knew that they should get a divorce, George deserved to be happy. But she didn't know how she could tell her parents, they would never approve.

Callie walked through the doors of the hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West. "Any patients", Callie questioned to the nurse who was sitting at the front desk.

"Dr. Bailey was looking for you a minute ago", the nurse replied.

Callie nodded and headed towards the elevator. She was sleep walking through her life, and she knew how to fix it. Callie knew she deserved to be happy, too. Her happiness meant she had to ask George for a divorce, but could she do it? Callie had no idea, she was hoping that George would ask for one. But the guilt George felt was going to keep him from ever asking.

"Dr. Torres", Dr. Bailey shouted from the across the room, "I was just looking for you."

Miranda Bailey was a general surgeon. "The Nazi" was the name that interns had given her, she was tough. But she was also one of the closest friends Callie had at this hospital.

"What can I do", Callie asked. 

"Dislocated femur", Bailey said showing Callie the scan she had in her hand.

Callie nodded, "I can handle that".

"Oh, Callie. Your intern today is Izzie. I just wanted to let you know before she comes up here", Bailey sighed, "I'm sorry."

Again, Callie was left sleep walking. Her life didn't feel like hers, it felt like a sick joke. How did she let this happen? How come she couldn't just let herself be happy?

"Dr. Torres", the blonde whispered to Callie.

Callie looked up from the chart she was studying, "oh. Sorry, Stevens. Do you mind looking in on our dislocated femur?"

"No problem", Izzie said eagerly, she couldn't wait to get away from Callie. Izzie never meant to be that girl, she never wanted to hurt Callie. But she is in love with George, does that make it right? Of course not, Izzie knows that. When George told her that night that he loved her, Izzie couldn't help but kiss him. It felt right, it was right, in that moment.

The day went by slow, Callie saw patient after patient. She never ran into George, that was probably for the best. But she did have to deal with Izzie all day, it should have bothered Callie more, but it didn't. She truly had nothing against Izzie.

Callie wasn't thinking, she wasn't paying attention. She didn't notice the blonde woman that was rolling around the nurses' station. The blonde woman obviously wasn't paying any more attention than Callie was. Within a few seconds, both collided with each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there", the blonde-haired woman said to Callie. When they locked eyes, the woman smiled. "Callie Torres."

Callie was taken aback; did she know this woman? She didn't think she had seen her before.

"How do you know me", Callie asked, looking at her suspiciously.

The woman reached her hand out, "I'm Arizona Robbins. You're just famous around here, the big bad orthopedic surgeon."

Callie smiled and shook Arizona's hand, "thanks for that. It means a lot."

"I'm not the only one who is saying that, everyone does", Arizona said with an even bigger grin. Little did Callie know, Arizona had noticed her before and is very interested. To Arizona, Callie was the total package: beautiful and brilliant.

This was the day that was going to change Callie's life forever. It was the start of Callie finally waking up from the nightmare that has been her life.


End file.
